Girls and Bats
by WrySleet
Summary: This adventure has the indomitable will of Power Girl and Batman's analytical mind working together stop a group of villains from achieving their goals. Can they keep their differences aside or will it jeopardize the mission?
1. Ch1 Long Day

Ch. 1 Long Day

All rights are reserved for the owners of this characters. The story is my own but no profit is being made.

* * *

><p>Power Girl flies in to her room after making the world a better place by saving kittens from trees, apprehending petty thieves and most importantly stopping a plot of mole people from ruling the sewers of New York. All in all it was slow day and as she made her way to her bathroom, reeking of sewage, to get in to a nice hot bath. As she strips her costume and lets it fall to the ground she turns on the faucet on the hottest setting determine to scrub the muck and grime off her. She slips into the shower with the hot water hitting her skin and feeling all the weariness of the day just wash off. After several minutes just standing she begins washing her skin and shampooing her hair.<p>

After she is done she hops out the bath feeling clean and energize. She picks up a towel and dries herself and picks up a second one to dry her hair and wraps it around her head. She looks at the crumpled costume with disdain it's better to just consider it a lost cause and throw it out she thinks and picks it up travels quickly to the kitchen and puts in a bag. She then goes to her room and puts on a comfortable pair of panties and a short sleeve shirt. Looks at time (_huh, it's still early I guess I'll watch some TV_.) She walks to the kitchen to get a snack and heads towards the living room when she notices a shadow moving. She immediately pins the individual to the wall lifting him several inches off the floor.

"Karen, it's me"

"Bruce? What are you doing here?" Karen is surprise that Batman has shown up at her home.

"I need your help with an assignment I'm working on," Batman replies stoically.

"You couldn't have called or knocked like a normal person?" Not expecting an answer knowing full well Batman doesn't bother with such minor courtesy. "I could have killed you know."

"No, you wouldn't" he replies with that same monotone voice.

Hearing the confidence in his voice she isn't sure whether he trusted her or is just being smug. "Hmm, don't be so sure. I still might end up killing you" she smiles. Deciding to play with him a little she uses her other hand and mimic like if it is walking on his chest, "What does the big bad bat need help with?"

"Karen, put me down" he commands her.

Surprised at his sudden change in voice she lets him go and takes a step back. He bends his knees and stands straight almost immediately. With some effort he stops himself from rubbing his sore neck.

She looks at him at then admonishes herself for showing weakness. This is nothing more than a man in a bat suit and yet she felt a little scared. He does manage to hang out with some of the worlds strongest heroes and as earned their respect for someone without powers. Karen, can admire that in the man if nothing else.

"How long have you been here? How come I didn't hea.." she stops to listen to his heartbeat and can't hear it. "What's going here, Bruce, I can't hear your heart?"

"It's the new suit it generates a shield that can suppress sounds around me," Batman states. "I got tired of Clark yanking me out of the nowhere whenever he needs help" he smiled a little.

Did she just see Batman crack a smile? "You should smile more it looks good on you," and adds, "You still haven't told me how long you been here?"

"I came here while you were showering and saw you throwing out your costume," he adds with a devilish grin, "I waited until you had something more than just a towel around you."

Turning aside blushing a little, "Wow, you're quite the gentlemen, aren't you?"

"I try," he replies with a grin.

She turns toward him shocked at the way he was acting never seeing this side of him. Even though Clark told her he was a fun guy once you got know him she never believed him. That reminded her, "How come you didn't ask Clark for help?"

"This does not concern him," he replies crisply. "Besides it involves one of your regulars an arms dealer by the name of, Benjamin Vitale."

"He is quite a successful arms dealer, but I don't see why you're after him?" She walks to the sofa and sits down signaling for him to the same.

He just walks forward and stands on the side, "He has been selling weapons to the criminals in Gotham." "I believe there is more to it though because none of the other major players have responded to him dealing in their territory and I believe there might be someone pulling the strings."

She sighs (_he was just starting to act friendly and now he is back to his gloomy self_), "Well he has been quiet lately and I was wondering what he was up to." In reality she hadn't but one did not admit that in front of Batman. "So, what do you need from me?" she looks at him.

"Have you heard anything major happening here or know of anyone that might have some information on what, Vitale, is working on?"

"He has a couple of acquaintances around the city they might know something." She stares at him, "I'll show you tomorrow right now I wish to just relax and sleep."

"Very well, I'll see you tomorrow," he turns to leave.

"You're not going all the way to Gotham are you?" she turns to look at him. "Though you can't stay here either," she grins at him.

"No, Bruce has come here for business and to attend a gala," he replies. "I am at the moment staying at the Carlyle hotel."

"Working on your playboy persona, what happened to that model you were going out with?" asking him playfully.

"It didn't work out she was busy with her career and I had my own," he says without much emotion.

"When are you going to settle down? Eventually you'll be told old for the playboy angle," with a big grin on her face(_let's see if I can get him to smile again_).

Without turning around he plans on saying one of his signatures lines that until the world is safe, but opts for "When I find the right woman." He leaps out the window he came in from.

She sees him go out and is a bit disappointed she didn't get see to him smile. She shakes her head (_he must always have the last word_) smiling she turns to look at the clock. It's getting late and she decides to go to bed. Lying on her bed it hits her that this was one of the few conversations with Batman she had and that lasted more than five minutes. Giggling at this she gets a warm feeling inside her (_I guess he isn't as gloomy as I thought_). With this thought sleep finds her.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading and I tried to keep them in character as much as possible though some liberties will be taken since this is a non cannon story. Please leave comments so I can better develop the story.<p> 


	2. Ch2 Lunch Time

Finally manage to bring the Ch. 2 and I promise to be speedier on my updates. No story would be left to rot maybe simmer. Thank you for reading and I'll stop pestering you to let you continue with the story.

Disclaimer-All characters belong to their rightful owners I'm merely a fan with no money thank you.

* * *

><p>Batman free falls for a moment before firing his grappling gun on a building and swinging away. He lands on a rooftop and rolls to soften his landing. He sprints across getting a feel for the new environment. As he is heading toward the penthouse he is currently occupying he sees a group of men chasing after a young man. He trails them from the rooftops.<p>

The boy is running for his life. (Damn, I knew I should not have listened to Darrel. Should have gone home sooner.) This brings forth thoughts of his mother forbidding him to go to the party because it was in a dangerous part of town. He being the ever rebellious child snuck out. He dashes into an alley and to his dismay it's a dead end. Wishing to see his mother again and not caring if he got grounded till he was thirty.

"It seems there is no place to run boy," the gang immediately has the exit blocked.

Feeling a chill run his back he turns to his pursuers, "Please guys I promise I won't tell anyone."

The leader of the gang speaks up, "Well I really want believe you but…" he turns to his companions, "my friends here get a little nervous when there is a chance of someone talking to the cops." He brandishes a gun and aims at him, "Any last words?"

The boy can only stare as the barrel of the gun is directed at him and closes his eyes wishing to be back home in his bed. Suddenly there is flash of bright light and a batarang knocks the gun out of the leader's hand. He yelps and clutches his hand and feels blood rushing from a wound. Suddenly he hears the rest of the gang cry in terror as they are being beaten and tossed around. After what seems like seconds he doesn't hear anything he gingerly opens his eyes to view the area around him. Surrounding him is his gang lying limply in piles. He looks for his gun and finds it and walks towards it and as soon as he bends down to pick it a boot plants itself atop. His gaze slowly turns to look at the formidable figure and he takes a step back, "This isn't your city." He states this as believing it would make the figure disappear. Instead it takes a step towards him and smashes his nose in and landing an uppercut knocking some of his teeth out. He lands unceremoniously on the ground his vision going black.

The boy catches this moment as the gang leader who just a moment ago was pointing a gun at him lie crumpled on the floor. His eyes then direct him to the imposing figure to the side he whispers, "Batman." He suddenly turns around to face him and the boy feels a shiver run through his spine and cursing himself for drawing attention. He tries to explain but stutters; "Go home," he hears him say before departing towards the roof. "Thanks," he manages to say in a low voice to the departing figure.

xxxxx

Karen Starr, head of Starr Enterprises, at the moment presiding in a boring meeting to discuss potential business partners on their next venture. As her mind began to wander hoping to be someplace else someone gave a suggestion, "How about Lex Luthor?" "No!," she reacted with such candor that it surprised her staff. She composed herself quickly, "I mean no, and we are not trying to attract the sort of attention LexCorp usually attracts."

Greg who was a senior analyst persisted, "Miss Starr, LexCorp repr-"

"No," Karen stated more forcefully, "Moving on."

With this the staff resumed to discuss further the topic. Eventually the meeting moved towards plans of the future project. With that it came to a close and her staff proceeded towards the exit. She noticed senior project manager Miranda waiting patiently for everyone to leave.

"What is it Miranda?" she asked dreading to hear more talk on the project.

"Well Karen, I was thinking of possible partners for the project," she enthusiastically responds.

"Of course you were," she had known Miranda for awhile that is why she allowed her to address her by her first name when the others weren't around.

"Have you heard, Bruce Wayne, head of Wayne Enterprises is here," she said this dreamily.

"Yes, he is here to attend a gala of some sort," she responded nonchalantly.

"Ahh, so you heard then," crestfallen that she didn't surprised her, "Wait a minute how did you know that I only found about that this morning?" giving her an inquisitive look.

Startled out of her reverie she recovered quickly, "I run a business Mir, I have to keep an ear on where the big players are," answering with such confidence that brooked no more questions on the subject.

"Anyways how about meeting with Bruce about jointly working on the project?"

"What makes you think Wayne Enterprises has the resources we need?" Karen states.

"WayneTech, has made some incredible advancement in the software and hardware world," with a look of someone who has done her research. "Plus he is so hot," with a barely suppressed grin.

Trying very hard to not roll her eyes, "What is so 'hot' about that misogynist?"

"Wha, how can you say that?" she looks at Karen stunned at her remark; "He gives to charity and is doing a lot of philanthropic work. How can someone like that be bad?"

"Only because someone gives to charity doesn't make them a nice person, Mir"

"Well it still doesn't mean we can't use the resources that his company can provide," smiling coyly, "If you want I can always meet him and ask him about it over a dat..I mean lunch."

Looking at Miranda staring starry eye out the window, "No, if he breaks your heart like one of the many ditzy supermodels he goes out with I will have to beat him and no one would want to do business with us." "I got the afternoon off I would meet with him." Seeing this as an opportunity to talk with Bruce about Vitale she contacts her secretary telling her to arrange a luncheon to discuss a possible business deal.

Miranda pouts, "Well if I hear that you went off and married him I'll quit." She crossed her arms across her chest dramatically.

Not being able to contain her laughter she burst giggling covering her mouth hoping to stifle them. After a moment she catches her breath, "Don't worry he is not my type."

"Well okay then," she smiles, "Oh, crap I've got to go and meet with the rest of the group and discuss possible ideas for the project," she dashes off leaving Karen sitting and contemplating her behavior.

She receives a call from her secretary that Bruce would meet her at a nearby restaurant in half an hour to discuss her plans. Karen tells her to send a driver to pick her up and making sure that there is nothing else to do she heads towards the meeting place.


End file.
